PROJECT Z
by Dye
Summary: Hojo created a vessel for Jenova, but his plan changed when the vessel developed her own conscience. First english fanfic. hopefully better than the summary sounds. Read and Review please.


**A/N: **

**YAY FIRST CHAPTER! :3 **

**This is my very first english fanfic, so the grammar and some of the sentences might be a little (or very) awkward. if you notice one please feel free to tell me.**

**There are no particular pattern for the update due to school and other random things i have to do to keep my precious laptop from being taken away, but i'll try my best to find as much time to write as possible.**

**Reviews and constructive critiques are greatly appreciated~ **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII,or its plot, or any of its characters or anything that you might recognize from it, they belong to Square Enix. the only thing i own is the original plot of this fanfic, some of the totally made-up theories concerning FF, and my OC, who's shall remain nameless for now.**

**And honestly, if I _actually_ own FFVII, Kadaj and Yazoo would totally be getting in on ;D (and yes, im deliberately ignoring Loz. )**

* * *

><p>I was forced to wake up from my comfortable unconscious state when a wave of searing pain slowly coursed through every fiber of my being. My heart was pounding against my ribcage, stronger and faster than ever; my piercing screams muffled by the mask strapped to my face; my limbs twitched and my throat gagged involuntarily until the burning eventually became bearable.<p>

After a little while the pain was gone entirely, the familiar and soothing sensation of the lukewarm fluid against my skin returned.

I groaned mentally and opened my eyes a few seconds later, calmly scanning around for the one responsible for my previous suffering.

My field of vision was slightly distorted, a homochromy of cyan green, and a little blurry. As strange as it seems, the part that bothers me the most was the last. I mean, I am living in a cylindrical tank filled with mysterious green liquid after all. I blinked a few times, the blurriness was still there. I probably still haven't recovered from the previous injection, since it was the most painful one I've received so far. The room I was contained in was dimly lit, which made the faintly glow of the computer screen and the scientist typing away in front of it rather noticeable.

I lifted one hand and tapped the glass wall lightly with the tip of my nail, signaling him of my awakening. The raven-haired man turned his head and gave me a quick glance, then stood up from his desk and approached my tank with a clipboard in his hand.

"I see you are awake." He raised his chin and stared into my eyes. "I've increase the mako concentration again, seems like your tolerance for the injection is increasing at an exponential rate."

So that's why it hurt so much. I can only glare at the man since the majority of my body is either still numb from the pain or restricted by the numerous tubes attached to my skin. The scientist only flashed me an unpleasant smirk in response, and then spoke again. "Don't worry, my little project, at this rate, you will be out of that tank in no time."

With that, he turned on his heels and exits the lab.

My eyes was fixed on the scientist until he was gone, a little disappointed to be left alone again. Granted he wasn't the best kind of company one would hope for, but at least I have something to do when he is around. He is also the only person I had seen other than I, no one else had ever set foot in this room.

I sighed, sending a trail of air bubbles rising from my mask.

I had been sealed inside this oversized test tube for as long as I could recall. I couldn't make out the exact time I've been here since there is no device for me to keep track of time, but let me assure you, it was a _long _time, long enough for the scientist's hair to grow from a choppy shoulder length to a greasy ponytail, and my own silver locks from a layer of fuzz to long smooth strands that tangled around my ankles.

At the earlier stages of my life he would come in whenever I was awake and educate me with whatever material he considered necessary through videos and images projected on a white canvas opposing my tank. Gradually, I began to understand his words -though I rather not after finding out what he was actually saying- and able to communicate with him with simple gestures. He never bothered to mention his name though, nor mine, so most of the time I just refer to him as "he" or "that scientist", or "the scientist jerk" when I am in a foul mood. And he just calls me his "little project" or "precious specimen" all the time. Name-calling wasn't really my specialty, since a colorful vocabulary of bad words was something that never crossed his mind as basic survival skill (but how to handle and care for a machine gun clearly is).

I would routinely receive injections through the tubes connected to my skin – one of the ways for me to keep track of time – for nutrition, growth hormone, etc. The only one worth noting was a neon cyan substance with a faint green glow, very similar to the solution I'm contained in. unlike the others, this injection started only after he noticed my obscure attempt to communicate with him. From what I gathered from the scientist's mumbles over time, both liquid include something called "mako", the source of the curious color and the glow. However, the concentration is much higher in the injections than my inoculums. It was a disturbing experience, really, to have the burning sensation slowly chewing you from the inside as the substance travels throughout my body inside my veins, but after a few shots the strength of my pain would lessen, only to have the scientist increase the mako dosage with that vile expression of his.

Nothing much has changed during my time here. One noteworthy event was a "trivial genetic mutation" that occurred after one of my countless mako injections. The scientist considered it to be trivial because my physical appearance was the only part of me that was affected by the mutation. Within seconds my hair changed from a shimmering silver to a waterfall of raven black, making my ghastly complexion paler than ever. Apparently there were also a change of eye color, but it's not like I have a mirror or anything.

The quietness made me extremely drowsy, so I let myself to slip into another peaceful slumber, mentally wishing that I would wake up naturally next time instead of being rudely awaken by the pain.

Gaia knows how much I hated that.


End file.
